User blog:Lyndongwapo/Sanokor, the Celestial Being
"Sanokor" is a custom champion in the League of Legends and an immortal one living for a billion years ago atop the Mount Targon. He was the living celestial being bound as the bridge between God's words to the people of Targonians. Only a true conqueror and a person who reaches the top of Mount Targon will reveal Sanokor's presence. Sanokor will offer them different paths of their lives such as Wealth or Power or Truth depending on the humans desires. But for those who seek the truth would leaves a person having a will faltered as they cannot comprehend the reality. If you want to know whats the truth, then try climbing the Mount Targon and seek Sanokor the Celestial Being guarding the Shrine of Celestials atop of the Mountain. Abilities Sanokor has three paths to choose from; (Q) The Path of Stellar, (W) The Path of Lumination and (E) The Path of Celerity. Each Path can only be activated after a respective Ability is upgraded at Maximum Level. This Paths augment the respective skill and his Ultimate. |description2= Only a single path can be activated. }} Sanokor cast a falling star, striking nearby enemy unit after 0.8 second delay. Dealing and the target for 2 seconds. |description2= At max point, when Falling Star kills any unit it will follow another Falling Star without activation and . It will deal same amount of . |leveling= }} }} |effect radius= 450 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Sanokor release a small energy toward the target direction after 0.75 second delay. If it collides with unit, it will explode dealing to first unit it hit and 70% of damage to nearby target. This skill apply to first unit it hit which it is varied from 2 - 0.5 seconds based on how Near the target unit is. |description2= At max point, this skill can travel further at global range but it will deal 50% less damage and travel slower for 50%. Additionally, explosion will reveal the area for 5 seconds. |leveling= }} |effect radius= 170 |target range= 1000 |speed= 1800 |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }} Sanokor toward the target position then his next basic attack will deal bonus . |description2= At max point, Sanokor's Heavenly Fall and Dainty Glow leaves a Stellar Shrine in the ground after impact of damage to enemy Champion. This shrine Refresh the Cooldown of Comet Dash when he lands on it. |leveling= }} |target range= 550 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Sanokor sends a magical star to target area after a brief delay. Sanokor and Ally Champion hit by stars explosion will be shrouded, granting . |description2= Shrouded unit can also affect their apparent abilities and projectiles hidden by . And it will not reveal them when attacking or using spell, but upon damaging they will show a little presence for 0.2 second. |description3= This ultimate will be augmented based on the chosen path: * This will deal of target's current health}} as and apply 50% for 1.5 seconds. * This ultimate can be casted for up to 5000 . * Units are and gain which slowly decays while shrouded. |leveling= seconds}} |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} }} Gameplay *'Sanokor' is a flexible type of mage with the three paths he can choose on what type of mage he will be during the game. *Path of Stellar makes him a Bursty Mage, with a perfect timing, precision and calculation of executing a unit allows him to continuously cast a Falling Star. Using the Damage from his Ultimate would be a better method to leave smaller units prone to death and bigger units having most of their health before another damage they take, this will give him a consecutive killing of a unit. *Path of Lumination makes him a Mage Support type, with a global W he can do the scouting. With hia long cast range Ultimate he can save his allies from possible execution from enemies. *Path of Celerity makes him an Assassin Mage, this is kind of complicated type of path same with the path of stellar. The methods of combo is, use his other spell to damage a target then after damage a stellar shrine will leave in the ground. When he dashes and landed on the shrine, his E will be refreshed allowing him to continuously dash and attack. If the situation going to be bad, with his ultimate having a movement speed would be his escape tool. User:Lyndongwapo/customwork|Check out my other Works